Kiss
by RegretfulDragon
Summary: Rainmask99 request-'Ever notice how when Prowl and Bumblebee argue, their faces get closer and closer? What if someone bumped into one of them' BTW: I'm not fond of the title either.


A/N: Just so you all know, I hate the title too. If you can suggest a better one, that'd be great. Any, Rainmask99 on DA requested this, and I did it cause just as one of my reviewers, Jovianokamigirl, pointed out, I've not done the official story where they get together. There might be a sequel one-shot after this, followed by another, then another to the point you catch up to where Fragile started. I so fail...

Oh, well. Enjoy. R&R.

P.S.-Use your imaginations as to what Bumblebee did as I was too lazy to think of anything.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Request-Kiss**_

It could've been a peaceful day. There were no crimes or disasters thus far, the human villians were either in jail or hiding out, and even the Decepticons had been strangely quiet. For all the Autobots cared, it could've been a day just to relax. _'Well, it could've been.' _Optimus thought sullenly as he turned up the volume. For once, he had tried to watch TV. Bumblebee hadn't been seen for awhile, and Prowl always started and ended his day with meditation. Prime had seen it as a chance to see what passed for entertainment on the planet. A loud crash from the direction of Prowl's room had told him otherwise.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Optimus vented sigh, pinching his nasal ridge between two digits. _'Great. What did the little glitch do this time?'_ He didn't have to wonder for long as the sound of running pede falls heading for main room alerted him to Bumblebee's imminent arrival. Not an astrosecond later, the yellow hellion entered the room and was in his vision, cowering behind the side of the couch that was hidden from Prowl's view.

"Help me, Boss-bot!" Bumblebee pleaded, trying once again to use the puppy stare thing that Sari had taught him. It wasn't going to work for him this time.

"Y'know Bumblebee, we get one quiet day, which is one in a million now that Megatron's been restored, and you have to frag off Prowl?"

"Ah, come on!" Now, he was whining, hoping to Primus his leader would protect from the cyberninja. There was no way Optimus was going to risk his neck for something the scout did on purpose.

Before he could give his answer to Bumblebee, Prowl came storming into the room, visor glowing with rage. Bumblebee tried to run after spotting him but didn't get far as Prowl grabbed his collar faring and forced him to stay put. It was then that Optimus noticed the large dent in Prowl's shoulder, remembering the crash he'd heard from the ninjabot's room. He could take three guesses as to what happened and any one of them would've been believable.

"Do you have any respect for others at all?" Prowl nearly snarled, letting go of the scout and crossing his arms.

"Sure I do! I just choose to ignore it." Bumblebee argued, copying Prowl's action of crossing his arms and sneering at the older mech. Groaning, Prowl rubbed temple, the beginnings of a processor ache forming as a result of having to put up with the scout.

"So you'd have no problem if _I _were to go into _your_ room and mess up that...stereo of yours?" A processor ache of his own began to form as Optimus listened to the two. As usual, they would continue to argue, getting right in each other's faceplates until someone broke them up. _'So much for watching T.V. I think I'll go to my room for a stasis nap.' _He stood up just as Bumblebee was beginning his retort and tried to scoot past them since they were right in front of him. However, as he turned to leave, Optimus accidentally bumped into Prowl, throwing the mech off balance and forward.

"Don't you dare touch my-!" Silence. Abrupt silence. Almost relieved, Optimus turned back around to see what stopped the arguement this time, only for his optics to widen to point of nearly popping from their sockets.

Frozen to their spots by the shock, Prowl and Bumblebee both were blushing furiously, the accidental bump having resulted in an impromptu kiss when Prowl had fallen forward, effectively silencing the yellow bug and ending the arguement. While both of their processors were screaming at them to break apart, neither could force their bodies to react and pull away. Only when Optimus gave an awkward cough did they jump apart, Bumblebee blinking in dazed shock where he stood while Prowl quickly turned on his heel and hurried down the hall to his room.

Had Optimus been gifted with the ability to read minds, he would've been both surprised and amused by the thought running through the metas of both flustered and embarrassed mechs.

_'Why do I want to do that again?'_


End file.
